The Scars of My Past
by youwishyouwerehxc
Summary: Harry could feel that they had a connection. This could be the girl, Harry thought as they danced the night away.


The music coming from the speakers were blaring. The club was crowded and the dance floor was filled with people. Harry Potter was hanging over the bar of the upper level of the club. He had changed quite a bit during the summer. Gone were the days of the gawky, tall, glasses-wearing Harry. He had gotten contacts right after his seventeenth birthday and had bulked up after playing Qudditch throughout the summer with the Weasleys.

Hermione, or now Mione as she liked to be called, had convinced him to come along with her and Ron tonight. Hermione thought that Harry deserved a good time and that he needed to definitely stop moping about Ginny! (a/n: lol, i hate that stupid h0r.) Harry had found out that Ginny had cheated on him with both Dean Thomas AND Seamus Finnigan. He had walked in on all of them having a threesome in Ginny's room, which was across from Harry's, a few weeks into summer vacation. Everyone was angry at her, even Mrs. Weasley. Harry was super depressed by this. Mione saw this and decided to take him to the hippest club in London. He thought that the club would distract him from Ginny and any thoughts about her. However, nothing was helping. He loved Ginny after all, and knew that she would eventually come back to him and ask for his forgiveness. He was thinking about leaving when something caught his eye.

Two gorgeous girls had just come into the center of the dance floor. They began to dance together, slow and innocent at first. But, as the music got better and faster, the girls went faster and provocatively. They both looked so sexy. They were grinding and god did they look good. Harry couldn't get his eyes off of him. And he knew that he wasn't the only one. Not one person could look away.

"See anything interesting?" said a familiar voice giggling in his ear. Harry snapped out of the trance he was in and turned to see Mione with her arms full of beers. She handed one to Harry and then put one in each hand. Harry smiled, raised his beer to her before chugging it all down. He looked at Mione again. She had changed a great deal since leaving Hogwarts after their sixth year. She became curvier, her boobs getting huge. She had decided to shed the bookworm look and become hotter. She finally permenently straightened her chesnut hair and she began wearing make-up and tight clothes. Tonight, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a red tube top.

Harry didn't like Mione at all in that way (a/n: LOL PWN HHR SHIPPERS), but he knew that Ron appreciated the fact that Mione became like this.

"Oh, not really," Harry said to Mione finally. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, I think he's run off to the bathroom or something typically Ron," She grinned at him. "And I know you were looking at those two girls down there. Want to go talk to them?"

"Yes. I mean, no! Well, I don't know!" Mione giggled and grabbed his arm, dragging him down the stairs to the dance floor. She was going to get him to meet these mysterious girls whether he liked it or not.

By the time they had gotten to the dance floor, the girls were moving off to the side, much to the annoyance of the male population of the club. Mione pushed Harry right next to them, causing him to bump into the dark-haired one. He quickly apologized.

"So, er, I'm Harry," he said to both girls. One of the girls had gorgeous blond hair and a slender figure. She was tall, about 5'10, and she had blue eyes that were surrounded by gold eye make-up. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a belly shirt that also showed off her cleavage (a/n: Think blond!Jessica Stam). The other was slightly shorter than other girl but just as equally gorgeous with her tan skirt, near see-through (a/n: but not quite, she's not a slut or anything) shirt and sleek D&G heels. Her hair was black, bobbed and framed her beautiful face perfectly. She had dark green eyes and a small pouty mouth any guy would kill to kiss. The dark hair girl sneered slightly at Harry. It was obvious that she didn't like him at all. The blond, however, smiled at Harry.

"I'm Caitlin, and this is Patricia," She said, grinning. The dark-haired girl, Patricia, rolled her eyes and walked away.

At the same time, another person was entering into the club. He was a pale boy, but still attractive. His icy blue eyes glistened behind his blond hair, which he had grown out over the summer. Draco Malfoy was no longer the momma's boy that everyone thought he was. He was full on hot.

Draco glanced around for someone interesting to talk to. He spotted Patricia sitting at the bar, with an empty stool next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He flashed her his most charming, best smile. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It is now." Draco ordered a beer and turned to Patricia. "I'm Draco. And what is your lovely name?"

"Patricia." She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Draco and Patricia talked throughout the night, occasionally getting up to dance.

Harry and Caitlin did the same. Harry could feel that they had a connection. _This could be the girl_, Harry thought as they danced the night away. They were off to the side, each with a drink in their hand, when Caitlin checked the watch on her slender wrist and groaned. It was almost midnight and her step-father had wanted her home at eleven-thirty. She stood up, leaned over to Harry, and kissed his cheek.

"It's been a blast and I'll see you around," She whispered in his ear. And she went off to get Patricia from her place with Draco.

Harry gave a lopsided grin, got up from their spot, and went to find Mione and Ron.

Harry woke the next morning feeling fine. He had taken a special potion made by Mione to cure hang overs the night before.

He dressed quickly and got his things together, placing them all in his Hogwarts trunk. He made sure that everything was together before taking out his wand and flicking it in the direction of his possessions, causing them to disappear and then appear at the foot of the steps. Mione, Ron, and Ginny, who was off to the side completely ignored, were all ready when he got downstairs.

Mione, Ron, and Harry Apparated to King's Cross along with their things, and Molly and Ginny used Floo Powder and arrived soon after. The Trio moved towards the scarlet engine. Harry glanced around for some of his fellow Gryffindors. He continued looking around until he spotted someone familiar and gasped. He dropped his things on the floor and ran up to her. He grabbed her arm lightly and turned her towards.

"Caitlin?! What are you _doing _here?"


End file.
